


Something new

by EvelynRiley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, brokenmarriage, bughead - Freeform, jugheadisgodfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley
Summary: A story about finding family when you no longer have anyone other than your daughter





	Something new

Jughead had made his way to Betty's on the first weekend of the month like he had for the past two years. When Betty married Paul he was so insistent on moving away. Nothing stopped Jughead going to spend time with his god daughter though. Making the trip from Riverdale was an easy solution.

Isabella Marks was the most important person in his life. She was a spitting image of his best friend and just spending time with her made his day. The four year old was bubbly and knew how to get what she wanted. 

He walked through the door not even thinking about knocking. The car was gone which meant Paul was away for work. It was a known fact that he disliked Jughead, he had from the moment they had met. Betty was a little oblivious to the whole situation. 

"Uncle Juggie, you're here" Isabella launched herself into his arms squealing and laughing.

"Ah my favourite girl. Where is your mom?"

"She's in bed" 

Betty wasn't one to sleep in, she also wasn't one to leave her daughter unsupervised. Walking down the hall what shocked him next was what he walked in on. Betty laying on her bed tissues in front of her and bloodshot eyes. Jughead sent Bella to her room. He hadn't seen her like this since he found out about the scars on her hands when they were fifteen years old and eight years later it still scared him seeing her like that. He sat next to her and she quickly grabbed onto his hands. Not wanting to let go. 

"H-he left me Juggie. He left us both"

"What do you mean he left you, when?"

"Just after you visited last time I didn't want to bother you. Turns out he hasn't had a job in three months. Those business trips were vacations with his assistant"

Not knowing what to say he just held onto her as she sobbed. Although he had never liked Paul he never thought he was capable of this. Leaving his wife and child behind with nothing. As she went onto explain everything what was truely shocking was that not only did he want a divorce but he also wanted to give up his parental rights.

"It's almost been a month Jug and she hasn't even noticed. She's asked at least ten times when you were coming but she really didn't care where Paul was. He is never here, I don't think he has ever cared"

He tried to reassure her how many people cared about both of them. Going on to tell her that he had promised Bella that he would take her to the zoo. He asked if she wanted to tag along and she declined. Not wanting to interrupt the time they had together. It had always warmed her heart how close his daughter was to her best friend. 

When they eventually left Betty finally had alone time. It had been a long month. Isabella was so full of energy and she had not wanted her young daughter to see the pain she was in. It was hard to pinpoint where everything had gone wrong. The last few years her marriage was definitely strained but she thought they were both making an effort for their daughter. Money had been tight and now that it was only her there was no way she would be able to keep their house.

The person she missed the most in this situation was her mom. Yes she had driven Betty insane in her teenage years she had always had her best interest at heart. Before leaving Riverdale there had been an accident. Her entire family taken all at once.

 

She now had no Husband, no parents and no direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one done. I still haven’t decided whether bughead will just be best friends or endgame. Let me know what you think about this first chapter. Just a short one to start with. I’m a writer that doesn’t have any update schedules just when I feel like it!


End file.
